Discord Whooves' Companion
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: One day Discord Whooves (aka the anti Doctor) finds that a strange Pegasus has entered the TARDIS, and she is intent on staying no matter what he says. Follow the story of Star Gaze and her adventures on the TARDIS with the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness. See how this young filly deals with the two boys on the TARDIS, and everything else she may find. *Rated T to be safe*
1. Arrival

**I was reading Tumblr for the Discord Whooves and got this idea. It's askdiscordhooves-dot-tumblr-dot-com if you want to see it. (Just replace the word 'dot' with a period, obviously). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor sat on the TARDIS floor with his head resting on the counsel and his eyes were closed while his mouth hung open, allowing him to drool all over the counsel. The TARDIS started the hum and the Doctor mumbled to himself lightly, twitching. He yelled in surprise and fell backwards as the whole TARDIS shook and made a loud squealing noise. He growled, cursed, and got to his hooves to walk over to the door and see what had happened. He gasped and his front right hoof lifted in the air at the sight. There on the floor lay a Pegasus with a silver body, and a red and silver mane. She groaned and slowly stood up. The Doctor also noticed that she was at the end of the young filly stage. The Doctor snarled.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? How did you get inside my TARDIS?!" the Doctor screamed in fury. The Pegasus stood up and stretched out her wings, completely ignoring him. The Doctor growled at her. "Oi, stupid! I'm talking to you!" The Pegasus froze in her movements and turned to look at the Doctor. His eyes widened. Her eyes were a glowing green and they narrowed angrily at him. She put her wings slowly down at her side and started walking towards him threateningly. There was something about her that made the Doctor uneasy, so he found himself backing up until he bumped into the counsel.

"Did you just call me, stupid?" she said, an evil snarl in her voice. the Doctor started to nod, but stopped instantly and shook his head violently. She snorted, and he was sure he saw puffs of smoke come out of her nostrils. the Doctor yelped in surprise as she touched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, but they instantly opened as she giggled. He turned his head to look at her. She started laughing. "Wow, you are so gullible!" the Doctor snarled.

"What? I was-I just-hey! Get back here!" The other pony had run off towards the door and the Doctor hurried after her. She burst open the doors with a strong kick and smiled as she saw all the clouds around them. The Doctor stood next to her and growled as he pushed her back into the TARDIS. "And just what do you think you're doing? This is my TARDIS, my home! Now get out!" The pony smirked and put her head down, pawing the ground with her right hoof. "What-what are you doing?"

"Hope you know how to fly!" she said and rammed into him, pushing him out of the TARDIS and into the sky. The Doctor yelped in surprise and fell out, his wings flailing as he did so. The pony laughed and leaped out, spreading her wings and going after him. Discord gathered himself and spread out his wings, they caught the air rushing passed him and lifted him up into the air. He swooped down and landed on the ground, breathing heavily. The pony landed next to him, laughing. He glared at her as she fell onto the ground, laying on her back and holding her stomach as she laughed. "The look on your face! Oh my gosh, that was great!"

She gasped lightly as the Doctor stood over her, his front hooves on either side of her head as their hindquarters going in the opposite then other was. He brought his head closer to hers so that his glare would put more fear into the filly's heart, for it did seem she was much to young to be a mare. She gave a funny smile and a light giggle, which made the Doctor sick to his stomach.

"It was not funny, it was dangerous. I could've gotten hurt," he told her seriously. The filly's expression fell and she nodded slowly. The Doctor stepped back and let the filly stand up. She shook herself off and her hair stood up on at all ends. "Um-is that normal?" She nodded.

"Pretty much," she told him. "Oh, and sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to have some fun." The Doctor huffed and sat down as well, rolling his eyes at her remark.

"Fun? That almost got me-" the Doctor stopped a moment, thinking. He glared at her. "I was not scared!" She smiled a little bit at this and the Doctor glared at her again.

"Yes you were, you liar," she said, laughing. The Doctor huffed and shoved passed her, walking into the TARDIS and slamming the door shut. The pony smiled, turned around and walked over to the TARDIS doors, knocking on them. The Doctor opened them and glared at her.

"Go, away!" he screamed. The filly gave him a funny look and shoved him forward, making him fall over as she entered the TARDIS. He snarled and stood up, glaring at her as she looked around the TARDIS.

"Listen here, pony-boy," she said, turning to face him, a very determined look on her face. "I'm staying, and that's that." The Doctor glared at her. "And you can shove me out all you like, I'll just come back. So, you can either try to shove me out and fail time and time again, or just except it now and save yourself the suffering." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You know, most people start with their name and a kind hello," the Doctor said sourly. The filly nodded and sat down.

"Right, right, sorry. My name's Star Gaze, and you are?" she asked, a cheeriness in her voice. The Doctor huffed.

"Doctor," he said. Star Gaze gave a sharp nod and trotted around the TARDIS, looking at everything. The Doctor huffed and kicked the door shut, walking over to the counsel and resting his head on it. "Just don't break anything and don't bug me." He heard Star Gaze mumbled something as she continued to walk around. "Oh, and look out for Jack." He heard her shriek and hooves ran around the TARDIS, he soon saw a silver streak whiz passed him with a blue one coming right behind. He gave a small grin and looked over to his computer, where the camera for his blog was located. "And so it begins..."

* * *

**I already have a few chapters already written up, so they will come in fast. This will be a continuing story that will just be random and will keep going until I lose my insperation for it. Also, if you have any ideas for this please let me know, I'd be happy to hear it.**

**Please review. And have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever, of all time.  
**


	2. Come Little Time Lord

**And here is chapter two, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're a mean old Time Lord, you don't care about anypony but yourself, and you never will! You're a selfish bastard and that's all you'll ever be!" Star Gaze screamed at the Doctor, small cuts and bruises covering her flesh. Some giant lizards had gone on a rampage and the Doctor had left Star behind to get attacked by them, not turning back for her. Of course he had thought she was right behind him the entire time, but she didn't give him any room to tell her that while she yelled at him. The Doctor hung his head and looked up slightly as he heard Star walk back to her room in silence. The Doctor sighed and walked out of the TARDIS, pouring rain covering his mane, tail, and wings and making them feel heavier than ever.

...

The Doctor walked through the raining streets of Ponyville with a look of sorrow covering his face. He was nothing but a big failure, and that's all he'd ever be. He ran into a wall and he looked up at it with sigh. He would never live down his mistake. Not now, not ever.

"Doctor! Doctor!" a voice called through the haze. The Doctor turned around and looked over as a pony ran over to him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see who it was through the rain. Soon a silver Pegasus approached him and he sighed heavily. "There you are. I-are you all right?" The Doctor didn't answer. "Come on, let's get you to the TARDIS." She shoved him forward and the duo walked down the street.

...

The Doctor simply sat on the floor while Star Gazer dried him off. His expression was blank as he stared at the floor, thinking of everything, and yet nothing. When she finally finished Star gave him a sad look. The Doctor stared at her as she hugged him tightly, her wings fluttering a bit as she preformed the action.

"I don't really think that you're a monster," she said quietly, backing away. She got a small smile and walked away. The Doctor watched her go, that last sentence ringing in his ears. _I don't think you're a monster..._ He walked down the TARDIS hallways to his own room, which he then entered. He stared at his bed and sighed as he lay down, forcing his eyes closed.

...

The Doctor woke up with a start and rolled off the bed. He stood up, the blanket still covering him, and panted as he looked around the room in a cold sweat. He whimpered and curled up. He shook violently as he lay there, wishing that someone could save him, would save him. But who would save a horrible pony like him? No one, that's who.

"Doc?" came an innocent voice. The Doctor slowly poked his head out from under the blanket to loo at the young filly, his entire body still shaking from the nightmare. She grabbed the blanket in her mouth and pulled it off of him. The Doctor suddenly felt cold and huddled closer to himself. "Come on, up you come." The Doctor allowed Star to help him to his hooves, then she shoved him onto his bed.

"Star, I don't-" he was cut off by a strong glare and her shushing him loudly. That glare never failed to get the Doctor to listen before, and it sure didn't now. His mouth snapped shut in an instant and she covered him back up with the blanket. His head lay back down on at her command and he let out a huff. She grabbed the light with her teeth and yanked, turning it off. The Doctor watched as she sat by his bed. "Star, what are you-"

"My mom always sung me to sleep after a nightmare," she said whispered to him, but even whispering her voice still had a cheery tone to it. "So, I'm gonna do the same for you." The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but Star noticed, and stopped him. "And no 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's about it." The Doctor huffed and decided to amuse her, maybe if he pretended to sleep she would leave him alone.

"All right, all right fine. Just get on with it," he mumbled. Star smiled in the darkness and set her head on his bed, only about ten inches away from his own. Of course Star didn't have any sense of personal space, so the Doctor didn't react in the slightest.

"I've been working on this one, hope you like it," she murmured. The Doctor huffed and closed his eyes, knowing that if she had wrote it that it wouldn't be any good at all. And he was sure that she couldn't sing, she didn't look the type. But, much to his surprise, Star was an excellent good singer.

Come little TimeLord, don't you weep,  
Just close your eyes and go to sleep.

Come on, smile and don't worry,  
All of time and space you'll see.

Don't fear the nightmares they wont stay,  
I will scare them all away.

Stop your tears and settle down,  
Show me a smile and not a frown.

Don't you fret and don't you fear,  
I will always be right here.

Vashta Nerada and Cybermen,  
Defeat them all, then off to bed.

Don't fear the Angels or Daleks,  
We're safe here in the TARDIS.

Come little TimeLord don't you cry,  
I'm singing you this lullaby.

Star smiled and pulled the covers closer to the Doctor's chin. His eyes were shut, his breathing was even, and he looked so peaceful as he slept. Of course, Star was one hundred percent sure that he really was asleep because his left ear was twitching, and it always twitched when he was dreaming. Happy with her work, Star quietly trotted out of his bedroom, leaving him to sleep to his both hearts' content.

* * *

**Again, feel free to give any suggestions for what you'd like to happen between her and the Doctor (or Jack, either one) and I'll see what I can do. But please note: there can be NO romance between her and the Doctor (or Jack), hence why I made her a young filly.**

**Please review! And have a bow chicka bow bow day.  
Perla: and may it be the best one ever, of all time.  
**


	3. Merry Christmas

**And here is chapter three. Yeah, it's really, /really/ short. But it's a simple idea my sister asked me to do. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Doctor sat in front of the computer, his eyes closed and his spit spilling all over the desk as he slept. Star walked over as quietly as possible, setting a tiny box with red wrapping and a silver bow on the desk before turning and trotting slowly away. Questions came in from the blog and filled the Doctor's head, telling him to wake up and whatnot. Finally he complied and slowly opened his eyes. He huffed in disgust and wiped off his spit from the desk. It was at that time he spotted the gift laying on the desk. He gave it a quizzical look before grabbing the silver bow with his teeth and gently pulling it off. Inside was a note attached to a bit of cloth.

_I heard you saying to your fans that you liked cloaks. So, Merry Christmas, _the note read. The Doctor's eyes widened and he took out the fabric, laying it out on the TARDIS floor. He got a huge smile and pranced a bit in place excitedly. The cape was black and cut at the end to make it look like flames, with bright red, yellow and orange sparkling in the light on the flame-cuts. The latch for the cape was a dimmed forest green and in navy blue had the letters DW carved on it, obviously standing for Discord Whooves. The Doctor grabbed the cape and put it on eagerly.

...

"Hey Doc, I-WHOA!" Jack jumped out of the way as the Doctor bolted passed him, laughing in a way he hadn't hear from him ever. Jack stepped into the main control room of the TARDIS and watched as the Doctor ran around it, panting and laughing at the same time. "Um, Doc, are you ok?" The Doctor didn't answer, simply continued to run all over the place. "Hey-Hey Star! Can you come here please!" Star trotted out of her room and walked over.

"Yeah, Jack?" Star raised an eyebrow as the Doctor ran up to them and stopped, panting and sweating like crazy. Star smiled and laughed a little. "I see you like the cape I made you." The Doctor nodded with a smile and continued to run. Jack gave Star that I-hate-you-right-now look. "What?" Jack gave a horse-like snort and walked down the hall to his room. Star turned to the Doctor's computer. "What's his issue? Anybody got a clue? Cause I sure don't." The Doctor slowly trotted over next to Star, panting so hard he looked like he might puke.

"I think now's a good time for a nap." The Doctor then collapsed and fell asleep instantly. Star stared down at him for a very long moment, then looked over at the camera with a funny smile as she grabbed the Doctor by the mane and dragging him down the hall to his room. She let him go and trotted over to the computer, she waved to the camera and shut it firmly before dragging the Doctor back down the hallway as she had been moments ago.

* * *

**And thar she blows! :D Have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever, of all time.**


End file.
